Pines
|parts food cost = |parts time = 30m|image = Pines.png |inhabitants = None |Time to search = 15m |Progression Bar = 3.2k |food cost = |Survivors = None |Locations = Outpost, Highland|Food Cost = }} Pines is the location that is unlocked after you have explored Bay. * Unlocks Outpost and Highland locations. Walkthrough Losing Adam Arc * At the regular survivor count after each day you come up one short. You recount and notice that Adam is missing. Adam leaves you. what happened to him? Setting the Search Party You then decide to look for him but where could he be? # Camp: you search the camp but find no traces of Adam. It is as if he vanished into thin air. Back # Hostage: you consider the possibility that Adam was kidnapped. But who would do such a thing? You are alone on the island! Also, there was no ransom note. Those things usually accompany hostage situation, don't they? Back # Pines: * Last time you remember seeing him, was while exploring the pine forest. Is it possible he got lost somewhere in those woods? * You make preparations to search for Adam in the Pines. Finding Adam * Your search party is in luck! You find Adam leaning on an old pine tree stump in the middle of the pines. * You then greet him joyfully, happy to found your lost friend, but he just stares vacantly into the forest. What is it? * There is no reaction in Adam's eyes, he sits perfectly silent on the forest floor. # Talk #* You try to talk to him, but he is unresponsive at first. Slowly he starts to open up to your attempts of communication. At first it was single words, but soon Adam regains his speech. # Wounds #* If you decide to check wounds, Adam seems to be perfectly fine, you even think that some old scars that he had received from the island were healed incredibly fast in the time that he was lost. Continuing on with the help of some of the survivors, you help raise him up and helped him to walk back to camp as you believed that walking will help him snap out of his shock. On the way back to camp, Adam seems to start regaining his former self. He starts uttering single words, which later form into sentences. The logbook then asks you whether you would want to: # Cheer #* If you were to choose cheer, You are delighted with Adam's recovery. Adam seems to be oddly hesitant at first but can't help joining your jubilation. Yay! Everything turned out well! That's what really counts, no? You shrug it off as and continue on with your journey. # Interrogate #* You aren't overcome by emotion and press Adam to reveal what happened in the forest. He says simply he got lost while exploring but was luckily found by you. You can't help but feel he is trying to evade your questions. The logbook then asks you whether you would want to: # it be #* If you were to choose let it be it says you attribute his odd behavior to his time spent alone in a spooky wood. He needs more time before he can open up. # on #* His responses become more defensive until he backs away from you, avoiding you entirely. Strange! Something happened in those wood that Adam doesn't want to share. Without any other options, you leave him be, but surely stay observant. Climbing the Tall Pine Tree * On you path through the Pine wood, you encounter a tall Pine Tree, Perhaps the largest you have ever seen. * A brave survivor volunteers to climb it and use the view for orientation. The volunteer starts a long climb.. on * The tree trunk is conquered with the help of others and some grappling. on * Soon, the first few branches are reached. The volunteer navigates without trouble. on * Soon a Bird Nest is discovered in the thick branches.The logbook then prompts you to either # Inspect #* The nest is empty. You go on climbing. # On * The branches get smaller and more dense, climbing soon becomes tough. On * You then meet a Squirrel. It gives a perplexed look and climbs away as fast as it could. On * Soon the branches thin out and finally. On * the volunteer reaches the top of the pine tree. You are able to see North South East and West! All the directions are visible! Looking through the Directions * North: You see a raised mass of land, a highland covered by forest. You wonder what mysteries are hidden there. * West lies the western shores of Tinker Island. It is rocky with sparse vegetation. * East: is the already explored parts of Tinker Island. The Summit and the Volcano sticking out imposingly, You think you can see smoke rising out of your camp in the far distance.Perhaps something good is cooking. * South you see the southern Peninsula still waiting for you to be discovered. The land is mostly brush, sparse trees and a boggy marsh. The next thing you see is shocks you. * Just beyond the mass of pine trees, you see a dwelling You are certain of it. Multiple fires are burning, you see people walking around. Suddenly the winds began to blow and the pine tree shakes violently. the logbook then prompts you to either: # Stay #* You endure the intense shaking to risk another look at the settlement below. #* You notice the absence of any advanced buildings, mostly mud huts. #* These are clearly natives to the island. Can you expect help from them? Or will they be hostile? #* The settlement is also small, cornered with wooden watchtowers. It is an outpost. There must be yet be a bigger settlement somewhere on the island, you are certain You then choose the get down. # Down #* The wind finally makes you sick enough and you begin your descent. You mark a new location on your map. You then unlock the Outpost. Forage-able Items Found Special Parts Category:Locations